1. Field
The present application relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to systems, methods, and devices for service delivery and minimum spanning tree formation for service delivery.
2. Background
In many telecommunication systems, communications networks are used to exchange messages among several interacting spatially-separated devices. Networks may be classified according to geographic scope, which could be, for example, a metropolitan area, a local area, or a personal area. Such networks would be designated respectively as a wide area network (WAN), metropolitan area network (MAN), local area network (LAN), wireless local area network (WLAN), or personal area network (PAN). Networks also differ according to the switching/routing technique used to interconnect the various network nodes and devices (e.g. circuit switching vs. packet switching), the type of physical media employed for transmission (e.g. wired vs. wireless), and the set of communication protocols used (e.g. Internet protocol suite, SONET (Synchronous Optical Networking), Ethernet, etc.).
Wireless networks are often preferred when the network elements are mobile and thus have dynamic connectivity needs, or if the network architecture is formed in an ad hoc, rather than fixed, topology. Wireless networks employ intangible physical media in an unguided propagation mode using electromagnetic waves in the radio, microwave, infra-red, optical, etc. frequency bands. Wireless networks advantageously facilitate user mobility and rapid field deployment when compared to fixed wired networks.
The devices in a wireless network may transmit information to other devices in the wireless network and/or may receive information from other devices in the wireless network. For example, a station may communicate with an access point to which it is associated. In some aspects, however, a seeking device in the wireless network may be seeking a service not offered by any other device to which the seeking device can establish a direct connection. Thus, if no devices with which the seeking device is directly communicating offer a particular service, a user of the seeking device may be prevented from gaining access to the service even if that service is provided by another device outside the range of the seeking device. Thus, improved systems, methods, and devices for service delivery and minimum spanning tree formation for service delivery are desired.